


【亮仓/AJ】他的幸福

by comebewithme



Category: ryokura - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebewithme/pseuds/comebewithme





	

 

像他这种人是不配得到幸福的。从被男友背叛加入始末屋开始Johnny就这么觉得。

 

他看着床上女人的侧脸，黑色大波浪卷发铺撒在米黄色的居家床上，雪白的背露在被单外面，手腕垂在床沿。他蹲下身晃了晃她的手腕，像摇一只细细的船桨。是个漂亮的女人。告诉她自己要走了，她是听不到的。Toppo的即时安眠药不会出问题。

 

“你这是花了将近两个小时啊。”Jacky的声音夹杂在游戏机的音乐里，解锁车门让他进来。

Toppo手里游戏不停，扭头瞟了他一眼，手抖差点摔了游戏机，“嚯，这什么情况啊。”

衣冠不整已经不是一个合适的词能去形容Johnny了，他的西服皱得看不出形儿来，纽扣也都不见了，衬衫领子的褶子和松垮的领带让一向整洁干净的他看起来狼狈不堪。可见两人当时是有多激烈。

“那女的不好搞。”他坐进车里，把一叠纸扔在邻座，揉着太阳穴，“她防备心很重。”Johnny旁敲侧击变着花样问她那个官员贪污了的证据，都被对方绕过去了，最后还是上床解决了问题。给卸了防备的女人喂了迷药还搜了家，找出了几张比较重要的文件。

“所以………”Toppo问得有点小心翼翼，“你………”

“嗯。”Johnny皱着眉闭上眼睛，“别告诉Ace。”

“那小子肯定会知道的啊！！他这会儿说不定就守在你门口。跟你说了多少遍了，套不出情报就慢慢来啊。”Jacky发动汽车，语气里是生气和懊恼，“不要总把事情弄成这样呐。”

Johnny不说话，看着窗外，路灯的光透过车窗映在他脸上，忽明忽暗。这次的任务已经推迟得够久了，一直卡在他这里，拖累了成员，压得他透不过气。现在终于结束了。

“Ace最近越来越在意你的事了。”Jacky开着车，向后视镜看了一眼，“他之前不是这样的。”看到Johnny又闭上眼睛不打算回复也就没再说什么，这毕竟是他们之间的事。

他和Ace变成这样了，他又无可奈何得把任务搞成这样，说白了还是自己太没用。

 

 

他和Ace，维持着炮友的关系已经将近一个月了。  
其他成员也是知道的，只不过都保持着避而不谈的态度，而最近Ace的反常不免让人担心他会不会做出什么事最终影响任务的完成。  
他们之前没有什么交集。  
Johnny不擅长和Ace这种人打交道。一个心思繁复，能把小得像种子一样的事想出花来。另一个，Johnny到现在还没弄明白Ace这家伙，动物一样的脑子怎么就长在人的身体上了呢。

不过就是那天Ace的喷头坏了，洗了一半的他光着身子冲进Johnny的房间想用他的浴室，发现他也在洗澡。俩大男人有什么值得不好意思的？Ace大刺刺地跳进浴缸，与另一头的Johnny面面相觑。坏笑起来说Johnny白得似个大姑娘（他不这么形容Mac因着人家那是白到发光的雪白，连姑娘都不常有），他的肤色是那种绵厚的白，渗出些肉气，更接地气更抓人，更像个姑娘。被这么说的人不搭理他，撇过头，留给她一个修长的鼻梁骨，让他洗完了赶紧出去。

Ace也识趣，自知是他麻烦别人在先，麻利地搓搓擦擦。  
他的阴茎形状好看，粗大笔直，半硬不硬地挂在腿间，沉甸甸的，想必硬起来后会有多狰狞。小腹及以上的肌肉把肋骨包裹得妥帖，十分惹眼。Johnny那躲闪的态度无疑勾起了他的玩心，越躲他凑得越近。Johnny的阴毛稀疏，性器也是好看得显而易见（它不似Ace的那种狰狞，它长得更文气，似鼻子的修长）。他的坐姿很拘谨，防备着Ace，可还是一个不留神被他摸到了。Johnny很震惊，怎么这么大个人了还会像个高中生一样摸别人的下面玩。

Ace没那心思，可Johnny是个gay啊。Ace也很震惊，震惊于他身体的敏感，居然被这么一碰就硬透了。他看向Johnny，浴室里水汽弥漫，Johnny眼里的水汽也弥漫出来，呼吸比之前急促，胸口轻轻起伏着，水珠顺着这种颤抖似的起伏缓缓流下，他看着Ace，眼里有尴尬窘迫与责怪。看你干的好事。Ace没管他眼里的句子，或者说他压根不想管。他手里是Johnny的阴茎，眼里是个大姑娘似好看的人，等反应过来的时候手已经不自主地揉捏起来，扣着头碾压他的嘴唇。

Johnny轻哼一声推他，被推的人得知他的抗拒只是松开扣住头的手，另一只揉弄性器的手不停，用同样湿润的眼睛央求，“就这一次。”Ace有双慵懒漂亮的下垂眼，Johnny一直觉得好看好玩，这时的他像只可怜的小狗狗，他握着阴茎的力道刚好，揉捏搓弄的方式也是他喜欢的，让他不忍拒绝。

浴室里很热很湿，却不如Johnny后穴的热和湿。浴缸很滑，让他抓不住那具好肉体，用不上力就愈发焦躁，也有可能仅仅是他的身体让人心烦意乱。俩人的心绪激荡跟水波一样起伏，Ace在他身体里进出，却还是不满足，“去床上吧。”他跟在Johnny身后，纳闷这样的人怎么会被人狠心背叛，他身高腿长，身材极好，腰和胯构成的线条流畅不妖娆，适合被人长时间鉴赏观看，手忍不住摸上去轻薄。这次Johnny没躲闪。

到了床上的性事就变得简单粗暴了，他们用后入式，因为插得深。Ace握住他的胯顶弄着他柔润紧致的道口，动作孟浪有力，九浅一深，龟头狠狠碾压摩擦他的前列腺。

Johnny是个寡言的人，就算在床上也是，只是喉咙里发出几个短促的闷哼。他皱着眉，不开心时和快感灭顶时的表情不尽相同，只是张着嘴喘着气，快要跟不上他的频率， “你慢点…...慢点……”Ace此时无暇顾及身下人的感受，手揉捏着他挺翘的屁股，他屁股上的肉意外的多，丰满圆润。Ace仰头闭着眼使劲操，任脑内的快感炸出绚烂的烟花，痛快到登天，痛快得要死。

这舒爽是两个人的事，Johnny的后穴愈发柔软湿润，战栗着吮吸体内的巨大，喜欢激动得吸着不放，Ace用他最喜欢的力道，冲撞最舒服的地方，就连顶弄的角度也都正好的，舒服得流泪。Johnny忍不住张着嘴大口呼吸着，发出大声喘息的气音，眼角湿润。两人直奔极乐的天堂去。  
他也闭上眼，把身体全数交给Ace。Ace能把他操射。

前列腺高潮的快感让人上瘾，这是他跟前男友分手后第一次真正享受到的性爱（之前因为工作跟别人做的都不能叫享受）。

他本以为那撑死就算个一夜情，可仅仅只是他以为。性爱也让人上瘾。  
每当Ace敲门进来吻上他的时候，所有的冷静自持轰然倒塌，光闻到他身上的气味就能让他心跳加速。他有认真考虑过自己对Ace的感情，这里头不只是单纯的性，可能还是有爱的。

因为看到Ace带着身边的莺莺燕燕花枝招展心里就一阵别扭。看他把手移到女人的胸上揉，夸她的胸好看，搂着人家的腰出去。Johnny把自己的心好好收拾一番，暗嘲他本就跟自己不一样，是自己多虑了。对Ace的态度也不似开始那样柔软，连事后的温存都省了。他自以为干得干净利落，怕越陷越深。当个炮友也没什么不好，他们要的，本来就是对方那与自己万分契合的身体。

可感情本就不是一个人的事。

 

Ace喝得半醉，手边啤酒瓶里的酒还剩一半。他靠着Johnny的门坐在走廊上。看到他来了朝他笑，他的笑总是很不羁很洒脱，而这种洒脱归根到底是对生活和自己的满不在乎。

“这么久啊。”他拎起酒瓶往嘴里灌了一口，用眼角打量着大仓。他有眼疾，看得不那么清楚，心情还是好的，不枉自己等他这么久。

“嗯。”大仓应了一声往前走了一步，目光躲闪。

他走近了后整个人就清晰了不少，Ace才看清了他的狼狈，甚至连脖子上的吻痕都变得面目可憎。他浑身上下都散发着事后的性感与慵懒，眼角带着七情六欲。还有一股子似有似无的香水味儿，不是他熟悉的味道（他把Johnny的香水沐浴露洗发水味道都记得清清楚楚，跟动物没什么两样），他才不屑于成年人之间所谓成熟的相处模式，一直是怎么幼稚怎么来，不给Johnny留一点出路。Johnny甚至怀疑下一步自己的手机也要沦陷在他的魔爪之下了。

Ace不笑了，冷着一张脸，高耸的眉骨给深深的眼窝投下一片漆黑的阴影。他侧过头，不看Johnny，露出完整的侧颊。Johnny现在是又困又累，看到Ace发脾气也懒得搭理了，没有半点讨好，跨过他的腿就要开门进屋。

“跟女人做是不是很舒服？”Ace的口气带着调笑，嘴巴裂开着，似笑非笑，没笑到眼睛里，“跟她们做舒服还是跟我做舒服啊。”

Johnny皱着眉不回他，径直往屋里走。他身后的Ace摇摇晃晃得站起来，喉咙里发出一声嗤笑，“真没想到你这家伙对着女人也能硬。”

他这句话说的太过刺耳，听得Johnny一阵烦闷，他本就怨恨自己没用，现在又被这样奚落。握紧了拳头，牙根被咬得起伏不定，闭上眼深吸一口气，不想跟喝醉了的人争执。自己不论回什么都逃不了俩人打一架的结局，闷声想要关门送客。这种时候安慰Ace最好的方法可能就是跟他来一发，两个人都沉浸在性爱里醒后就啥事都没有了。可他实在是太累了，心累是最主要的。再说他跟Ace也就是炮友，轮得着自己为他操那么多心么，同伴什么的，本来就不怎么跟他一起行动。  
Ace被他娇惯了太久，以为无论如何也会有句解释，虽然他也清楚是任务，可就是想要解释，哪怕一点反应也好。可Johnny这无所谓的态度是彻底激怒他了，“喂！！你小子倒是说句话啊！老子问你的问题你他妈给我回答一下啊！！！”

“跟你也没什么好说的。”Johnny一脸鄙夷地要把门合上。是啊，能说什么呢？跟你做更舒服？

“喂你小子！！！！” Ace用肩膀顶开门，拳头带着风，挥到他脸上。Johnny的表情彻底激怒了他，冲着酒劲，做什么都不顾后果。

Johnny倒地时撞倒了门边的椅子，咣啷当的一声惊来了其他人。他俩吵架别的同伴不该干涉，可开始打架就说不过去了。最主要的是欺负根本不会还手的Johnny。Jacky一边碎碎念着有什么话好好说干嘛打人啊一边把Ace拉出去，Mac把Johnny扶起来，发现他没什么大碍深深看了他一眼就出去了。另外几个从门里探出脑袋围观，看没自个儿啥事就都散了。

 

这件事以后他俩就没好好说过话，Johnny气Ace居然那样羞辱自己，Ace气他冲自己发那么大脾气。谁让那天一个人刚经历烦心事，一个人喝醉了呢，可以说是太不凑巧了，也能说终于爆发了。

直到那个叫eito的小婴儿来临，像一颗小种子掉落在他们的所站的土地上，慢慢开出芬芳的小花。Ace吐槽小宝宝又臭又麻烦，喜欢小孩的Johnny忍不住怼他你小时候也是这个样子，被回话了Ace一愣，嚷嚷了一句我小时候才不是这样来掩饰那没由来的一小下慌乱。

养孩子是件费心又费力的事，照顾孩子的时候一并照顾了自己，教他怎么生活的时候也一并教了自己。  
Ace开始好好系鞋带了，学会哄孩子开心了；Arsenal不会在有孩子的时候抽烟了，相信人是会改变的。花了最多时间陪伴eito的是Johnny，他俩偶尔的谈话也都围绕着eito。Ace在始末屋跟人打架，打得鼻青脸肿，Johnny还给他冰袋照顾他。他万分感谢这个孩子的到来。  
孩子最终被还回去了，他们这个黑道小团体干了一票大的，招惹了不该招惹的人。这个任务的结束同样意味着始末屋的结束。

他们不得不面临各奔东西的现状。Toppo说他看上了一家IT公司，比之前那家不错的样子，想去试一试；Jacky长出一口气，说什么终于有空去开家餐厅了；Arsenal打算先找家射击俱乐部干几天，混几口饭吃再做打算；Gum把这段时间挣的钱数了数，差不多刚好能重建道馆；Johnny重操旧业，把债还的差不多了打算接着开酒吧、当模特，只不过这次只有他一个人了；Ace原本已经想好放弃拳击了，这下不得不重新思考这个问题，打算去少年拳击娱乐场看看能不能当个教练；Mac神秘兮兮地说自己也有想做的事，只不过没细讲。

 

******  
EITO RULE  
1.不准背叛同伴！  
~~2.全员必须服从多数票选决定的事！~~  
 ~~3.个人纠纷自行解决！~~  
 ~~4.出现分歧时猜拳！！~~  
 ~~5.报酬平摊~~  
 ~~6.轮流打扫~~  
 ~~7.大厅属于大家！~~  
 ~~8.不准携带动物入内！~~  
2.每月聚一次  
******

 

“Johnny什么时候能到？”招待完邻座客人的Jacky终于得闲坐到他们旁边。

Ace低头又塞了口意面到嘴里，这是他每次到Jacky店里必点的东西，之前在始末屋就觉得好吃，现在不常吃了不免狼吞虎咽，说话也就变得含糊不清，“他临时接到通知，说啄天拍的那套衣服不用了，要马上拍套新的。别等他了，至少还要两过小时。”

大家一脸诧异，都盯着他看，好像他脸上有个苍蝇似的。  
啊，Jacky烧的意面好好吃，Ace压根没注意自己被这么盯着。

Toppo忍不住问了句，“你怎么知道的？”

“我跟他一起过来的。”意面真的很好吃，Ace一副不打算再多解释一句的样子。

 

Johnny这次很争气，居然只花了一个半小时就赶过来了。他来得匆忙，妆还没卸干净，眼角还有一道黑黑的眼线。Ace的面早就吃完了，现在边喝酒边跟Gum扯皮聊天，伸左手用拇指指尖轻描淡写地蹭去。被打理干净的人也是一副习以为常的样子，问Jacky要了份咖喱饭。

Jacky听到后没有任何反应，呆愣愣得看着他俩，另外几个人也一样。5个人，10只眼睛，皮都要被盯穿了。  
Johnny摸了摸鼻子，有点不好意，看了Ace一眼后说，“忘了告诉你们，我们在一起了。”

Toppo惊得眼镜都掉了，Jacky惊得菜单都掉了，Gum惊得下巴上的痣都要掉了，Arsenal惊得面无表情（？不过最吃惊的还是Ace，他差点从座位上跳起来，“你终于答应了？！！！”

只有Mac托着下巴，笑得神秘兮兮，来了句，“你们早该在一起了。”

 

 

事情的经过是这样的。

刚开始的时候两人并没有什么交集，Ace成功当上了拳击教练（孩子王），可就麻烦在这个地方附近没房子住，最近的出租屋走到这里也要三四十分钟。他还没买车，估摸着暂时还用不到。公交车倒是有，可是末班车停得早，有时候因为琐事耽搁了就没车可以回去了。

今天晚上就不幸给他遇着了。  
Ace会打拳，晚上走夜路也不怕，路边有些小店还开着灯，给他不少温馨与慰藉。在始末屋的日子就像一场梦，现在梦醒了又只剩他一个人了。他要走过将近8个街区，走到第2个的时候却被一家酒吧吸引。酒吧里的音乐悠悠传出，听着很耳熟，装修也意外的眼熟。他推门进去的瞬间也明白了这熟悉感是哪儿来的了。  
Johnny站在吧台里垂着头调酒，刘海遮住了他上半脸，只剩一个挺直的鼻梁。

酒吧里的人不多，气氛却是相当的好，不吵不闹。舞台中间的女歌手用绵厚的低音哼着懒洋洋的调子。卡座里坐三四个人的有，一个人单独坐着喝酒的也有。Ace走向吧台坐下，Johnny一直背对着他拿柜子上的酒，回过身的时候看到他了。他身上带着夜风潮湿的味道，撑着胳膊这么笑笑的看着他。吧台上方浅黄的风光投下来，温和了他深刻的眉目，下垂眼显得很可爱。

“你怎么来了。”  
“路过。“Ace打量了一下周围，回头笑着说，眼睛亮亮的，”进来看看，发现是你。”  
“想喝点什么。”Johnny耸耸肩，不置可否。  
“随便。”  
“你不着急我先给别人的酒。”  
“不急。”Ace趴在吧台上，看着他调酒，Johnny随手在他面前放了杯水算是招待。

“人手够么？”  
“够。刚开业没多久，客人不多。”

他俩就这么有一句没一句的聊聊天，跟Ace说话不用费太多心思，本身就没把他当客人看。完全不影响他手下的活。Ace问了不少他的近况，知道他还在接杂志模特工作的时候点点头，喃喃自语说那就好，不用出卖色相了。

还是给Johnny听到了，他笑起来，嘴型是个好看的倒三角，“也算是出卖色相的。”

这话让Ace想起之前他出手打人那件事，不免有点不好意思，垂着眼帘争辩，“比之前那个好得多，再也不要那样了。”

他语气里的关切让Johnny心下一暖，轻声嗯了一下也没再说什么。

 

之后这儿就是他的常驻地了，他跟Johnny打商量，能不能住酒吧楼上，Johnny隔壁，给他租金给自己行个方便，这么一来早上就不用赶公交了。他在始末屋的时候赚了不少钱，现在工资待遇也优渥，孩子们都喜欢他，再干个几年估计自己都能开个新的。酒吧周末时候人不少，他除了在天晴的时候去附近的公园跟小朋友们踢球玩儿，也没别的重要事儿。窝在Johnny酒吧打发时间，服务生忙不过来的时候他也掺和一脚，Johnny万分庆幸到现在他都没招惹什么祸端。

他一般都坐在吧台，穿着小背心，露出一大片麦色的皮肤和圆润好看的三角肌，手臂上的血管会在拿东西的时候凸显，看着Johnny忙碌时不时跟他说说小话，开开玩笑，甚至讲点黄段子。Ace身边总不乏女客，长得帅就肯定是吃香的，为Johnny招揽了不少生意。这毕竟是别人的酒吧他也不好放肆，撩完姑娘就跑，从不留情，真刺激。倒是花了不少精力用在调戏Johnny身上，可人Johnny也不是什么省油的灯，什么套路没见过，全盘接下不说还能反击一下，闹得Ace脸红心跳。Johnny不做那种工作以后Ace没有不爽和压力的来源，两个人的关系轻松了不少也拉进了很多。所以当Ace又堵在他门口抱着他亲吻，想要来一发的时候Johnny没有拒绝。

鬼知道他们禁欲了多久。天知道他俩肖想了对方身体多少次。

 

当Ace进入他身体的时候刺激得Johnny泪水都溢出来了，他的身体一如既往的敏感，尤其是对Ace，他总是有意无意蜻蜓点水地触碰他的敏感处，大力按压他紧张的肌肉块，舒服得躺在他身下任人宰割。Ace的阴茎粗大，把后穴撑到最大却无比舒服，每次用力都狠狠擦过前列腺和敏感点。他是怎么知道的，他怎么就知道怎么做能让自己舒服到癫狂呢。Ace也没好到哪里去，看着他顺滑的脊梁骨，上面的汗水在灯下映出湿漉漉的光泽，脸被他埋在枕头里，发出难以忍受的呜咽声，腰凹成一道弧，屁股尖凑上他的阴茎，内里柔软紧致地吮吸。

“叫出来。”Ace附身啃咬他的肩颈，热气喷洒到他耳朵里，Johnny的肩膀不自觉抖了几下，轻声低唤他的名字。嗓音有点软糯和沙哑，他叫，“Ace….嗯…..Ace你慢点….”

这软乎乎的模样谁受的住，Johnny比他高，身子却比他纤细，这会儿在他身下显得尤为脆弱。Ace怎么可能慢的下来，满脑子的要他哭，要他高潮，要把他操射！

 

“抱歉。”Ace从身后抱住Johnny，沐浴过后两个人的身体都滑滑的，非常适合抚摸和拥抱。  
“？”Johnny不明所以，转过身看他，“怎么了？”  
“之前对你说了很重的话，还打了你。”他把头埋进Johnny的颈项，声音闷闷的。  
“都很早以前的事了。”  
“嗯，可还是道个歉比较好吧。”

“如果说对着漂亮女人会不会硬我肯定是可以的，你也是可以的。但要是说跟谁做更舒服那就一定是你了。”Johnny答得云淡风轻，口气也很平缓。他好好回答了当时Ace的问话。

“啊…你都记了这么久。”他一定是非常介意了。  
“不过你怎么那么大火气。”  
Ace把人紧紧搂了搂，“就是不想你跟别人做。”  
“这不公平吧，那时候Ace不也跟好多女人来往么。”  
“所以说对不起嘛~”  
“不用道歉了喔，我们又不是恋人。”

Johnny说完这句话觉得心跳突然迟了一秒，他觉得自己已经把那点不可明说的小心思烂在肚子里了，可没想说出口时却泛滥成灾。Ace听到这句话也是一愣，不说话了。空气静止了几秒，他们谁都没再开口说什么。Johnny心里酸溜溜的，转了个身，重新背对Ace准备睡觉了。

“所以。”Ace又环了上来，软软地性器贴上他的臀部，整个人都黏了上去，“我可以追求你么？”

Johnny的这下觉得心脏又飞快跳了起来，这一下快一下慢简直搞事。内心忍不住吐槽Ace，这家伙是没谈过恋爱还是傻啊。这种时候了直接表白当男友不就行了？  
事实证明Ace真的没有谈过恋爱，但他不傻，“你不说话我就当你默许我的追求了噢。”

默许你个头，还追？你会追人？做都做成这样了还追什么追，有什么好纯情的。

 

于是Ace白天追他晚上操他。这关系混乱得难以言表。  
他只要没工作了就趴在吧台上，乌溜溜的眼珠子跟着他的身影转。卷毛软软的伏在头上，像只毛绒绒的泰迪犬，等着主人的爱抚。主人也确实爱抚了他好几次——Johnny每每经过他时会顺便揉揉他的脑袋，看他笑得一脸傻白甜。Johnny于心不忍，会在忙碌到顾及不到他的时候说抱歉。其实他不说也不要紧，毕竟只是Ace在追他，不过在Johnny眼里是不一样的，在他同意Ace追他那一刻起，就已经把他当成自己的小男友了。怎么能冷落自己的男友在吧台等自己这么久呢？道歉是应该的。

追求人也要有追求别人的架势，Ace也开始给他买礼物了，然而Johnny什么都不缺，买点什么送给他好呢。他看到酒吧花瓶里干枯了的玫瑰，想着就送玫瑰花吧。经常看到情人节男士手里的捧花给情人，送这个准没错。结果一送就送了一个多月。花枯了就送，看心情想送就送，他发现自己能一如既往喜欢一个人很久。一开始Johnny还抱怨说鲜花都是送给女孩子的，你不能老送这个啊。Ace耸耸肩一脸无可奈何，说我看你收到的时候挺开心的。Johnny说有么？

“礼物是什么不重要吧，在你收到的时候能开心那么一小下，对我来讲就足够了。”Ace看着他的眼睛，认真地说。

Johnny红着耳尖一脸鄙夷，太糟糕了，这种一本正经的深情情话技能他是什么时候点上去的。  
似是想到Johnny在想什么，Ace补充了一句，“这都是因为喜欢上你以后才有的真实感受。”  
“你还说。闭嘴。”Johnny转身深吸一口气，拍拍自己过红的脸颊往厨房走。  
“对了，Jacky说要我们今天晚上去他那里聚一聚你有空么？”  
“我都忘了。”Johnny退回来，拿出抽屉里的车钥匙，“我们现在过去好了，路上可能堵车。”

 

结果在开车过去的时候就收到了短信轰炸，滴滴滴滴一直响。  
“帮我看下手机，谁发了这么多条。”Johnny在开车，吩咐坐在副驾驶上无所事事的Ace。  
Ace从他衣服口袋里拎出手机，“密码？”  
“0126。”  
“Jacky的生日？”Ace醋坛子又要打翻了。  
Johnny假装认真开车，没搭理他。  
“说是什么你昨天拍的那套衣服突然说不用了，要换一套重新拍，明天就要上杂志做广告，要你今天抽空一定要过去…..啊什么鬼工作，真烦，就不能提前说好么。”  
“那我开回去，你打车先过去吧。”  
“好吧。”Ace把手机还给他，看他靠路边停车，“密码我给你改掉了。”  
“哦。”鬼也知道这家伙把密码改成自己生日了。  
自己的手机终究还是沦陷在他的魔爪之下了。

可这时的Johnny没觉得有什么，还倍感幸福。

 

End.


End file.
